Elements and Compounds
by Luzufu
Summary: What a stupid way to memorize the periodic table. And yet, it's super effective.
1. Hydrogen to Neon

A/N: Just so you know guys, this isn't really made for the publix, it's made for my own personal use. originally made for helping me memorize the stupid freakin' periodic table.

it's also slightly based on Kuinala on Deviantart's Pokemon Periodic Table, although i DID change a few things here and there so don't get too agitated.

if you want to use it, go ahead.

the numbers are the atomic mass or whatever, fyi.

* * *

On the street of Periodic, built on a hill, there lives a series of strange Pokémon and humans.

The first row of houses on the hill is number 1 is Ho-oh, the perverted H guy with the hydrogen powered car, ignoring the 1.0079% risk of it exploding.

Heracross, who lives next door labelled number 2, is addicted to helium (only 4.0026% of the time he will talk in a normal voice).

Down to number 3, a bit lower down the hill now, is Li Lickitung, the crazy lithium collector. 6.941 kg of lithium have been recorded so far in his home.

4th property on the street belongs to Beryl the Beedrill, short for Beryllium (his parents were one of the 9.0122 crazy scientists you know) whose goal, despite his family, is to BE fairly normal.

He bears a crush on one of the few singles, number 5, Miss B. Butterfree, a darling girl who helps transfer boron to ships numbered 10 and 811.

Her best friend lives on 6, Miss C. Clefairy, who works at a carbon factory called _12-011!. _She is also single.

Nearby on 7, a mysterious man called N has inhabited the place, calling himself fourteen007. Everyone agrees that he's crazy whenever he insists he's in the nitro-Gen (think new = nitro).

On 8, the quiet Sir O. Oddish lives alone, tending his plants regularly to get a fresh breath of oxygen. Sometimes he'd say things like "Oh, when I was 15, I had 999 girlfriends... oh my youth..." to his plants.

House #9 is the isolated Flu Orine the Farfetch'd. No one knows he background, but the as the story goes back when he was 18 in the '998 he said things so farfetched that it F- 'd him up big time.

There is a park that occupies space #10 where a glorious neon statue of a Nidoqueen stands. The experts have said that this statue was worth $20.180. The artist has only left his initials, NE, so no one knows for sure who made the statue.

* * *

more to come soon.


	2. Sodium to Zirconium

UGH, let me tell you, i was FRESH OUT OF IDEAS for all of these

i am repeating and stuffslkjdfsdf

i bolded some of the properties/words in case you really can't see it. like Brock's for example. Bro,mine = bromine. HA I'M SO FUNNY LOL /shot

* * *

Down on #11 is the psychic Na-na Natu. He loves salt (aka sodium) and eats almost 23 grams a day (neighbors fear he's gonna die soon).

#12 is where I live. Mags is my name, short for Magnesium. I'm 24 years old, and I attend The Metagross University, or "The MG".

My next-door neighbor is Al, the Altaria. He's 3 years older than me, but we get along quite well. The only strange thing about him is that he covers everything with aluminium.

In #14, Shinxy Si is there. He looks pretty young for his age (28), but he's really hard working. And as his motto goes; 'Silicon saves everything!'

15 is where old P. Pikachu lives. He's an old fart too, but apparently he's been giving lectures about our nerves and phosphorus at my university for 31 years.

The Sulfer S. is a gang of squirtles that live on #16. I'm worried that all 32 of them will go berserk in this town one day...

C.L. Clamperl hosts a jewellery shop on #17, but sometimes it just reeks of chlorine since he's a complete germ-freak. He does have some good deals though, like pearls for $35.50

There's another park occupying lot #18, featuring yet another statue, this time of the noble Arceus. Yet again there is no artist name, but simply signed AR (someone had writtin -gon at the end, damn graffiti). Its price could fetch a whooping $39,948.00 on the market.

Living in house #19 is Kyogre, a singer once known as K. She had to retire at 39 because her body wasn't getting enough potassium (eat your bananas everyone!).

#20 is where Ca Caterpie lives. Each day he consumes lots of calcium because he admires Miss B. and can't wait to evolve like her when the time comes. 40 EVs to go!

Scyther Sc. Corporation takes up lot #21, where tons of scyther look high and low for some scandium. 44.95% of the time they're all up in my face, sensing scandium. I'M NOT MADE OF SCANDIUM!

#22 is where Ti Togepi lives. I swear, that bundle of energy is as tough as titanium, always hitting the pavement with a THONK and walk away with no injuries. I was really surpised when I learned he was 48 years old.

There's a huge mansion shaped like a V on #23 where Vanadium the Vaporeon lives. She's an elegant lady aged 51, and she mostly keeps to herself.

In #24 is where Chromium Cresselia (aka CR Chrome) lives. Mysterious like N, she is said to have 52 different dream powers.

#25 is where the first of the battery twins live, Mn Minun. He speaks **Manganese**, a family language named after that property on the bottom of the sea for almost 55 generations.

#26 is where an **iron** armored Fearow rests. He's only known as Fe, but no one else knows his real name. 56 years old.

Little Co-co Cobalt waits in house #27 for his mother each day since she's disappeared 59 days ago. Poor kid. If only there were other Combee to play with him so he wouldn't be so lonely.

#28 holds **Nick El** Ninetails. He has a pretty face, so he works at NI, a host club. I've heard rumors that he's been with over 59 girls too...

#29 is where young Copper Ubone is. As an aspiring young cubone, he wishes to be an artist, signing his works with CU so nobody would try to steal them.

Zangoose Vitamin shop occupies #30, where a nice ol' Zi-En (Z.N. If you will) stocks "all your vitamin needs, from A to Zinc."

In #31, it's yet another shop run by handsome Gallium Gallade. The shop, known as G.A., is an award-winning company for 70 years of top quality exercise equipment.

Ge the German(ium) Gengar runs a spa at lot #32. He's a happy guy, and his stuff is really top notch. I mean, where else can you find 73 different massages, spa tubs and masks?

Ash, that kid from pallet town, is renting out lot #33. that's where an old **arsenic** processor plant was, 75 years ago...**As** long ago as that was, I hope there aren't any poisonous compounds still lingering about.

Speaking of poison, **Selene Nium** the Serviper runs the SE poison control center in lot #34. It's been around for 79 years, so I guess I don't have to worry.

In house #35 is where that other guy travelling with Ash lives. Brock, I think his name was. 80% of the time you hear his Pokémon arguing things like "he's my **bro, mine** alone!" and "no way, he's MY **bro,mine** alone!" How noisy...

Another park takes up lot #36, and also featuring, though rather small, a statue. This time it's a well-known dancer, Krypton Kirlia. Fetching a reasonable price of $83.80, Krypton himself had hired an artist called KR to make this work.

#37 is where Rubi, short for Rubidium, lives. He attends Rampardos Boston Collage 85, aka the RB. We compete often since our schools are rivals.

#38 is where, surprisingly, my chem professor Slowbro lives. He's like 88 years old and rambles on about Strontium and whatnot.

#39 rests that Y-obsessed Yamega, whose house is on top of a huge Yttrium pile. 89% of the time she'll be showing you her Y stuff whether you like it or not. Kind of like Ho-oh.

#40 is where Zapdos built his nest. Zirconium was his name, we've learned, but we all call him Zir, for the sound he makes when sparks fly as he sleeps: _Zrrrrrrrr

* * *

_

WISH ME LUCK AS I CONTINUE TO WRITE & MEMORIZE ALL THESE COMPOUNDS

;_;


End file.
